


The Avatar State

by Just Another Author (LokiSt8s)



Series: Avatar: The Half-Breed Rises [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiSt8s/pseuds/Just%20Another%20Author





	1. The Awesome Power

Akira crept through the Southern Air Temple. Everything was quiet, heavy. Nothing seemed to move, no wind blew, and the sun seemed cold. Akira heard his name screamed. He raced toward the shout. It was Katara’s voice. There was a ragged curtain and he pulled it back.

            He had been here before, experienced this before.

A blast of air nearly sent Akira toppling back. He stared into his own face, the other’s eyes blazing blue. His face was calm, yet menacing. Akira suddenly noticed Katara and Sokka hiding behind massive boulders, calling out his name. The other Akira’s face twisted in rage as he swung his arms and sent a wave of wind at Akira. He couldn’t block the blow and was sent tumbling backwards…

…into a column.

He was back at the Crescent Island, sprawled in front of the great doors to the shrine of Avatar Roku. The doors started twisting open, the ornate design untangling. They swung open, revealing another Akira, same as the last, floating in the air. He was glaring intensely at Akira, who tried to back away from himself. His heart was racing.

The Akira opened his mouth and flames flew from his mouth, surrounding Akira. Before he knew what was happening, the other Akira opened the ground beneath him and Akira was swallowed in burning darkness, falling for what seemed like forever.

He landed hard on a cold surface, his breath visible in the air. Dazed, he looked around and realized he was on a Fire Nation ship. He was at the North Pole, the siege of the north. The vessel seemed to dip and Akira shakily turned and watched as this enormous, glowing behemoth stood in front of Akira. In its heart, Akira saw himself. His face was full of rage and his glowing eyes bored into himself.

As the Akira raised his arms, the giant did the same. Akira’s eyes widened as the ocean rushed toward him with razor-like edges, cutting the hull of the ship. Akira raised his arms, crying out for help.

 

Akira gasped, holding his chest as he sat up. His heart was racing and his body was covered in a cold sweat, his clothes plastered to his skin. Light was streaming from the opening to the upper deck. Akira jumped from his hammock, landing gently on the boat’s floor. He stripped off his shirt, throwing it back into his bed, and climbed the ladder. He was met with crisp, fresh air and a soft breeze. His breathing returned to normal and his heart slowed. Akira gazed out into the waves, finding a peace again.

“Akira?” Katara stood beside him, looking up into his face. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Akira closed his eyes and sighed. He looked down into her eyes. They were the color of the surrounding ocean and just as peaceful.

“It was just a nightmare.” Akira watched the waves lap against the boat. “I was in the Avatar State, but I was outside my body, watching myself.” Akira flinched, remembering the dream. “It—it was scary. I—was scary…”

Katara watched his eyes. They were full of hurt and worry. She placed he hand on his arm and squeezed gently, trying to comfort him. Akira turned to her and gave a weak, sad smile.

 


	2. Parting Ways

The morning came and it was time for Akira, Katara, and Sokka to part from Master Pakku and the other waterbenders. They stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak. He held out a small vial connected to a necklace to Katara.

“This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis, the water has unique properties.” Katara took it, holding it to her heart. Master Pakku smiled. “Don’t lose it.”

“Thank you Master Pakku.” She hugged him tightly, her eyes filling with tears.

He then turned to Akira, holding an ornately carved box. He placed it in Akira’s hands. “Akira, these scrolls with help you master waterbending. Just remember, there are no substitutes for a real master.”

Akira glanced over at Katara, who was climbing up into Appa’s saddle. He grinned, bowing low and mounted Appa.

Sokka looked expectantly at Master Pakku. He walked up to Sokka and smiled. “Sokka,” Master Pakku put a hand on his shoulder, “take care son.”

Sokka’s shoulders slumped as he climbed into Appa’s saddle, sitting next to Katara.

“Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here.” Master Pakku commanded. “General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you’ll be safe to begin your earthbending training with Kung Bumi.”

Akira nodded, pulling the reins. “Appa, yip, yip.”

Appa rose from the boat and flew into the air. He turned and started to fly off to the mainland, toward the Earth Kingdom. Katara leaned over the edge, waving back at the boat. “Say hi to Gran-gran for me!”

They waterbenders waved back, watching the flying bison disappear into the distance.

 

Akira lounged on Appa’s head, fingering the reins. Katara was curled up in a blanket, sleeping. Sokka hung over the edge of the saddle, watching the mountains pass them by. It was an agonizingly silent ride to the Earth Kingdom. Sokka suddenly perked up, pointing in between the peaks. “There it is!”

Akira sat up and looked to where he was pointing. There in the center of the surrounding terrain was the base. The walls were tall, forming a circle around the encampment. One tower stood tall in the center while huts sat around it. Four roads entered the base from the four directions. It was a dazzling sight to behold.

Katara sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes as they landed. Sokka jumped from Appa’s saddle and stretched his sore muscles. Akira helped Katara to the ground and rubbed his back, trying to push out the stiffness. A burly soldier in detailed, bronze armor walked up to them, his arms open.

“Welcome Avatar Akira!”

All the soldiers and General Fong bowed to Akira, who bowed back solemnly. He smiled at them gently from under his beard. “I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, the brave Sokka, and the mighty Katara!”

Sokka stood up straighter, smirking. Katara smiled, crossing her arms. “Mighty Katara, I like that.”

A blast erupted above them and all looked to the sky. Akira watched as brilliant explosions of color spread across the heavens. Earthbenders were blasting small pellets into the air, creating fireworks. Momo jumped into Akira’s arms, frightened by the sound.

“Not bad,” Sokka said in wonder, watching the fireworks, “not bad at all.”


	3. General Fong's Proposal

They were led inside the tower to a massive room, the Earth Kingdom insignia showing proudly behind a gigantic table. General Fong sat behind it, looking over several maps scattered on the table. Akira, Katara, and Sokka sat on pillows in front of him waiting for General Fong to speak.

“Avatar Akira, we were all amazed at the story of how you single-handedly wipe out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole.” General Fong stroked his beard, staring intently at Akira. “I can’t imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power.”

Akira winced, covering it with an awkward smile. “I try not to think about it too much.”

General Fong stood up, putting his hands behind his back. “Avatar, you are ready to face the Fire Lord now.”

Akira looked as if he had been slapped in the face, his cheeks growing pale. “What?” Akira got to his feet. “No, I’m not.”

Katara jumped to her feet. “Akira still needs to master all four elements.”

“Why?” General Fong walked down and stood in front of Akira. “With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!” He clasped Akira by the shoulders, smiling, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sokka finally stood up. “But sir,” he stated, “the thing is, Akira can only do those things when he is in the Avatar State.”

Akira nodded, glancing at Sokka. “See, the Avatar State is where—”

“I am well aware.” General Fong said, waving his hand. “Your eyes glow and you are able to summon unbelievable power. “He walked back to his desk, observing a map hanging behind it. “Without you, we’d be slaughtered before we could even reach their shores. But with you leading the way, as the _ultimate_ weapon, we could cut through right to the heart of the Fire Nation!” He tapped his finger on the capital of the Fire Nation.

“General Fong, I don’t know how to enter or exit the Avatar State.” Akira said, rubbing his neck. “Much less what to do once I’m there.”

_Ultimate weapon…_ It rang in his mind. It sounded like something Governor Potak would say. _Ultimate weapon…_

“Then it’s settled then,” General Fong turned to them, “I’ll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you will face your destiny.”

Akira stared at the General, unsure how to respond. Katara stepped in front of him. “No, nothing’s decided. We already have a plan. Akira is facing his destiny his way.” She turned to Akira and he nodded, looking up at the General.

“Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on.” General Fong walked to the yawning windows, gazing out into the courtyard. He turned to Akira, beckoning him forward. “May I show you something?” He said quietly. General Fong pointed to a crowded hut, his expression grim. “That’s the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back.”

Akira watched as new soldiers were carried in. Many more sat where they could, covered in bandages. He could almost feel their pain, their suffering.

General Fong continued, watching Akira’s face. “Every day the Fire Nation takes lives, people are dying Akira!” He put a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “You, you could end it.”

Akira felt a burden weigh on his shoulders. This war wouldn’t have happened if he could’ve persuaded Aang to stay at the Temple. All these deaths were his fault now.

He nodded and walked out, Sokka and Katara following him. Soldiers showed them their sleeping quarters and bid them goodnight. Akira stood in the room for a moment, then turned and walked out the door. “I need to think.”


	4. Akira's Decision

He walked through the courtyard, listening to the moans of men in agonizing pain, to the cries of men whose dreams were almost reality. Akira jumped up to the walls, looking beyond the fortress into the serene night.

_It is my fault,_ he thought. _The Avatar wasn’t there to stop the Fire Nation, now war has destroyed families…_

_I have destroyed families…_

Akira winced, blinking away tears, gritting his teeth. _I could’ve stopped this, it is my fault…_

Akira walked through the tower, standing in front of the massive doors that General Fong had them in. He had thought long and hard about what the General had said. He knew what he had to do. He pushed open one of the doors and peered through. General Fong was at his desk, writing something at his desk. Akira cleared his throat. “General Fong?”

He looked up and smiled kindly at Akira. “Come in, Akira.”

Akira slowly walked into the moonlit room, standing in front of the General, his face set with sad determination. “I have thought about what you said.” The General leaned in as Akira spoke. “I’ll fight the Fire Lord, I will end the deaths.”

The General smile widened as he nodded.

Akira bowed once again and headed back to his room. Katara was sitting in her bed, Momo laying on her lap. Sokka was laying down, but still awake. They waited to hear what Akira had to say.

“I told the General that I’d help him by going into the Avatar State.” He sat down on his own bed, staring at the floor.

“Akira, no!” Katara stood up from her bed, standing in front of Akira. “This is not the right way!”

“Why not?” Sokka interjected. “You remember when he took out the Fire Navy. It was incredible!”

“There is a right way to do this.” Katara argued. “Practice, study, and discipline.”

“Or glow it up and stop that Fire Lord.” Sokka countered.

“If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we’ve worked for, fine!” Katara stomped to the door. “Go ahead and ‘glow it up’.”

Akira stood and reached for Katara, keeping her from walking away. “Katara, I am just being realistic.” He said softly. “I really don’t have time to do this the ‘right way’.”

He released Katara’s arm. She glared at him for a second and then stormed out of the room.


	5. The Trials Begin

Akira sat across a low table from General Fong, a kettle set between them. A man was dropping different ingredients into the steaming water.

“This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant.” The man explained. “In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy tenfold.” He poured the dark-colored tea into a cup and handed it to Akira. “In you, it might induce the Avatar State.”

Akira considered the cup, “Tenfold energy huh.” He murmured, sipping the cup empty.

The tea was very bitter, he nearly choked on the flavor. As it went down, Akira felt almost a tingling sensation start to travel through his body. Akira put down the cup and noticed his hands were shaking, his whole body was vibrating.

Sokka scooted next to him, watching. “Anything happening?” He asked.

“Idontthinkso.” Akira answered. “Perhapsithasnttakeneffectyet. Itmaytaketimeyouknow.” Akira turned and looked at everyone. “Isitworking?”

Katara could barely suppress her laughter behind her hand. Akira could barely sit still, he was fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on, tapping his fingers, his feet, shaking his head. After five minutes, he suddenly jumped up, unable to sit any longer.

“Ineedtojustdosomething! Ihavewaytoomuchenergytobedoingnothing!” Akira started pacing the floor, faster and faster until his body was a blur. Akira then started running around the small shaded area that they were sitting. Akira ran up nearby trees, jumped across branches.

“Idontthinkthisisworking. IhaveatonofenergyandstuffbutIamnotgoingintotheAvatarState. AmIintheAvatarState? IcantreallytellbutIreallydontthinkso.”

Everyone else just watched. Sokka sighed, watching Akira. “Well, he could talk the Fire Lord to death.”

Katara was still laughing. “This is the most I have heard out of his mouth at one time!”

“ThatsnotfunnyKatara!” Akira shouted at her. “Itmaybetruebutitsstillnotfunny!” He was running back when he snagged his foot on a root and faceplanted into the dirt.

General Fong stroked his beard, deep in thought.

 

Once Akira could calm down and stop shaking, they returned to the base. Akira was sweating and still slightly shaking. Sokka turned around, his face bright.

“Ooh! Maybe I could scare you into the Avatar State!” He shouted triumphantly, looking pleased with his plan.

Akira scrunched his nose. “I’m not one to be easily surprised, Sokka.”

“Just sit down, I got this.”

Akira sat on the tile, watching Sokka carefully. Sokka nodded and Katara covered his eyes. She smelled sweet, her hands warm on his face. They were removed.

Akira was met by Momo’s face screeching at him, Sokka’s hands reaching out to him. Akira raised his eyebrows, unamused. He sighed, rubbing his temples. “Nope, didn’t work.”

General Fong tugged at his beard, shaking his head.

 

Akira stood in front of a tall altar, looking up at a mystic. General Fong, Sokka, and Katara were standing near the wall of a dimly lit room. Akira adjusted the large Earth Kingdom hat that was on his head, weighed down by the heavy Waterbender cloak around his shoulders. His usual clothes were replaced by true Airbender robes, a Firebender belt around his waist.

“You,” the mystic boomed, “you are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now I will join the four elements into one!”

He put a large bowl in front of him, filling it with water. “Water!” Then he dumped dirt into the bowl. “Earth!” The mystic grabbed a torch from behind him and threw it in. “Fire!” Finally, he pulled out an air pump and pushed the sides together, causing a cloud of dust to rise. “Air!”

Reverently, the mystic held the bowl over his head. Akira watched apprehensively.

“The four elements together as one!” The mystic threw the bowls contents at Akira, covering him head to toe.

Akira wiped his face and looked at the brown sludge. “This,” he said annoyed, “this is mud.”

The mystic leaned in close, observing Akira. “So, do you feel anything?”

Akira rolled his eyes and started taking off the now-dirty clothes, grabbing his own clothing from a corner of the room. Once dressed, he threw the muddy clothes aside and walked over to Katara. She seemed deep in thought, as did the General.

“I’m tired so let’s call it a night.” Akira declared, turning and leaving the dark room. Katara followed, staying close to Akira. Sokka yawned and sauntered after to them.

General Fong looked after them, unsure what to do next. “We have to find a way.” He said resolutely.


	6. The Night Conversation

The three teens collapsed into their beds, ready for a good night’s sleep. Katara stood up, standing in front of Akira as he laid on his bed, exhausted.

“Hey,” Katara whispered, “can I talk to you?”

Akira got to his feet, stretching. “Sure, let’s talk outside.” He motioned to Sokka, who was snoring, already asleep.

They stood on the balcony, watching the starts and moon. Akira watched as the wind played with Katara’s hair. She looked troubled.

“Do you remember when we were at the Air Temple and you found Monk Gyatso’s skeleton? It must have been horrible and traumatic for you.” She turned to Akira, worry in her eyes. “I saw you get so upset that you weren’t even you anymore.” Katara hugged herself, looking down into the courtyard. “I’m not saying that the Avatar State doesn’t have incredible—and helpful—power, but you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is real scary.”

Akira stared at the stars. “I’m glad you told me that, but I still need to do this.”

Katara moved in front of him, holding his arm. “Why? I don’t understand.”

“No, you don’t.” Akira put his hands on her shoulders. “Every day more and more people die. The Avatar is already one hundred years late, defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it.”

Katara pulled away from him, again hugging herself. She seemed torn, Akira hated seeing her in pain.

“I can’t watch you do this to yourself.” She turned away from him. “I’m not coming tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Akira looked up at the stars, and sighed. “Goodnight.” He whispered to the receding footsteps.

 

 

Akira was standing on a ship, Prince Zuko’s ship. He was in the middle of the South Pole. Suddenly, something burst forth from the water, landing on the deck. Akira reeled back, realizing he was staring at himself. His eyes were glowing; he was in the Avatar State. Behind himself, Akira saw Zuko backing up as well, fear filling his face. The other Akira caught the water of the ocean and shoved Akira over the edge. Akira screamed, unable to pick himself up.

 

He sat up, gasping for air. His body was drenched in sweat once again. The nightmare had returned. He mulled over his dream. It was true, every time he had entered the Avatar State, he was in immense emotional stress or unbearable physical pain. He remembered when he was captured by Admiral Zhao, bleeding, burned, exhausted. He didn’t control it there either, Aang did. Aang got him out of the fortress and to relative safety. But it only happened that one time, all the others, Aang didn’t intervene. He attacked without mercy, without _thinking._

He couldn’t continue these tests, Katara was right. It had to stop, for all their sakes.


	7. The End to the Trials

The next day had arrived and Akira and Sokka stood before General Fong in the ginormous room. General Fong was sitting behind his desk, listening intently to what Akira was saying.

“The thing is, General Fong,” Akira finished, “I don’t think we will ever be able to trigger the Avatar State on purpose. So, I guess that’s it.”

“Are you sure I can’t change your mind, Akira?” The General questioned gently.

Akira shook his head, looking at the officer. “I can only reach the Avatar State when I am in genuine danger, when I am under emotional stress or in physical pain.”

General Fong stood up, stroking his beard. “I see,” he said distantly, “I was afraid you’d say that.”

He turned and gazed up at the flag behind his desk. Akira and Sokka stood up, uneasy.

Akira didn’t have time to react. He slammed into the General’s desk and was thrown backwards, out the tower window. He barely had time to create a soft landing for himself in the courtyard. The desk exploded upon impact, pieces flying in all directions. Akira stood up, staring in confusion up at General Fong as he stood at the window.

“Men! Attack the Avatar!”

Akira turned and realized he was surrounded by Earth Kingdom soldiers, some on animals. The foot soldiers stood in the center of the Earth Kingdom insignia that was imbedded into the ground. General Fong jumped from the window and landed on the ground, the force causing a wave of rock to rush towards Akira. He flipped into the air, the wave passing under him.

Upon landing, Akira glared at General Fong. “What are you doing!” He shouted.

The General’s smile wasn’t kind anymore. “I believe we are about to get results.”

Akira turned to the soldiers, who lifted the insignias from the ground, revealing circular bricks of sold rock. Akira’s eyes widened, but he tried to calm his breathing.

_It’s just like one of the training sessions, just survive and it’ll be okay. It’s just like the training sessions._

Two wheels were rolled his way and he easily rolled out of danger. The second two were sent sideways and Akira jumped, flattening his body to fit through the small gap the bricks created. He landed on his feet. “I am not your enemy!” He shouted. “I won’t fight you!”

Four insignias were bowled at him and Akira jumped as they collided with each other, landing on their tops. Another was thrown, toppling one of the four. Akira jumped to the ground, then realized the two closest to him were closing in. They slammed together with a thunderous crack. Akira barely fit into the center hole, but he made it out of harm’s way just in time. The wheels started spinning faster and faster until they were blown to pieces. Akira was thrown to the ground. He shook his head, clearing away the fog. There were still so many soldiers around him.

Two wheels were thrown sideways and two upright. Akira jumped over the first two and curled himself into a ball to miss the second two, passing through the hole in the center. He weaved between the soldiers, each attempting to block his way with a sudden wall of rock. He raced toward the wall and easily started running vertically. Akira noticed to of the riders had followed him, the animals jumping to keep up. Two spears sliced in front of Akira and he leaned backwards, avoiding the sharp blades. His momentum was lost and he fell to the ground. The animals landed next to him, the spears again swinging in front of him. Akira rolled out of the way. Unfortunately, he stood up right in the center of another Earth Kingdom insignia. It rose to his waist and pushed him forward. Akira landed in front of General Fong, his face alight with an angry excitement. “You can’t run forever!” He shouted.

Akira got to his feet, glaring at the General. “You can’t fight forever!”

General Fong lunged at Akira, smashing the stone to pieces.


	8. Battle: General Fong versus Akira

Akira raised his hands to block the rocks from hitting his face. He tore away from the General’s reach, running between the soldiers. He dove through wheels, ducked under spears, tripping soldiers and leaving them on the ground.

“Akira!”

He turned toward his name and saw Sokka and Katara were in the courtyard, trying to help. Katara water-whipped several soldiers and Sokka was using his boomerang to slice off the blades of spears. General Fong stood facing Katara. Akira stood behind the General. All the rock wheels were turned inward, blocking Katara from escaping in any direction except towards General Fong. He turned toward Akira, smirking. “Maybe you can avoid me, but she can’t.”

Akira was planted to the spot, his mind going numb. _He wouldn’t!_

Katara pulled the water from her skin and whipped it toward the General, who nonchalantly lifted the stone and soaked the water up. He pushed his arms down and Akira watched as Katara sank into the stone at her feet. She was stuck from her knees down. Katara tried to move, pulling herself with all her strength. “I can’t move!” She shrieked.

“No!” Akira shouted. “Don’t hurt her!” He pushed a blast of wind at General Fong, who easily blocked it with a column of rock. The column receded and the General pushed down again, Katara sinking further into the ground. She screamed, clawing the ground for any leeway.

Sokka, riding one of the animals, charged at General Fong, who caused the animal to trip. Sokka was sent flying, colliding with one of the stone insignias. He stayed down.

Akira roared as he ran at General Fong, wrestling him to the ground. He held the General there, his fist poised above the General’s face. “Let her go!” Akira shouted.

General Fong grabbed Akira’s fist, flipping him of his chest. He stood up, twisting Akira’s arm behind his back, fanning out his fingers. General Fong put his foot on Akira’s back. “You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!”

“I’m trying!” Akira howled. “I’m trying!” He looked up and watched as Katara sank lower, the stone up to her shoulders.

“I don’t see glowing!” General Fong snapped Akira’s finger.

“I’M TRYING!” Akira’s eyesight was blinded by tears. “I’M TRYING!” Another finger broke. Akira cried out, tears dripping down his face. “YOU DON’T NEED TO DO THIS!”

General Fong glared down at Akira’s back. “Apparently I do.” He growled. He crushed the rest of Akira’s fingers and Katara went under the stone, disappearing completely.

Akira lunged out of General Fong’s grip, reaching for where Katara once was. The stone was solid. She was gone. Akira pounded the ground, shaking with anger and hatred. His vision was blinded by blue light.

General Fong stood, watching Akira. He turned to the General, his eyes pulsing blue. His face was twisted in pure rage.

“It worked!” General Fong punched the air. “It worked!”

A wind whipped the General’s clothes. He noticed that Akira was glaring straight at him. Akira blasted the General with a current of air, sending him sprawling on his back. As General Fong watched, Akira swirled the air around him, picking up rock fragments, and lifted himself high into the air surrounded by a dirt-filled tornado. The General ran up to the tornado cupping his hands around his mouth. “Avatar Akira, can you hear me!” He shouted.

Akira kept rising, unchanged.

General Fong lifted his hands, pulling Katara out of the ground. “Your friend is safe! It was a trick to trigger the Avatar State and it _worked!_ ”

Katara gasped and coughed, looking up at Akira.

Akira stopped rising, gathering all the air he could from around him. The tornado dispersed and Akira slammed his feet on the ground, the shock pushing General Fong and all his soldiers back. The ground rippled crazily, causing the huts to crack and fall apart. Parts of the wall crumbled.


	9. The Reason Behind the Avatar State

Akira was lifted from the ground and he watched as he was carried away from his body. He looked at his hands and realized he was now a spirit. He was carried far into the sky and picked up by Avatar Roku. Akira was riding on his dragon. Avatar Roku looked back at him solemnly. “It is time you learned.”

Akira swallowed, looking around. In the clouds, he saw many people he didn’t recognize. All of them had glowing eyes. Akira turned around and saw that Aang was riding behind him, his face was serious as well.

Avatar Roku began to speak again. “The Avatar State is a defense mechanism designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the first Avatars. The glow,” Avatar Roku pointed to his eyes, then swept his arm to those around them, “is the combination of all your past lives focusing their energy through your body.”

Aang held Akira’s arm and squeezed gently. Akira turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

“In the Avatar State,” Avatar Roku continued, “you’re at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable.”

Akira faced him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“If you are killed in the Avatar State,” everything turned blurry and Akira found himself standing in a long line. Aang stood in front of him and Avatar Roku stood next to him, still talking, “the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist.”

Each person in line quickly faded until Akira was left floating by himself, thinking about what Avatar Roku had told him. Roku’s dragon flew him back to the base, directly colliding with Akira’s body, which was surrounded by a dome of air.


	10. Return to the World

The dome disappeared and Akira felt himself return to his body. He fell to the ground, gasping, flinching in pain. He surveyed the damage he had dealt to the Earth Kingdom base, his heart sinking as wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers hobbled out of broken huts. The large insignia wheels were scattered everywhere, imbedded into roofs, the wall, or shattered on the ground. Akira sat where he was, pulling himself close, tucking his head into his arms.

Gentle arms wrapped around him, almost cradling his body. A head laid on top of his, a thick long braid dangling down his back. He pulled Katara in close, finding comfort in the embrace.

“I’m sorry Katara,” Akira said hoarsely, “I hope you never have to see me like that again.”

“Are you _joking?_ That was almost perfect!” General Fong was walking up to them, excitedly. He stroked his beard. “We just have to figure out a way to control you when you’re like that.”

Akira glared at the man. “You’re out of your mind.” He growled.

The General wasn’t listening. “I guess we’ll figure that out while we are on our way to the Fire Nation.”

Sokka rode up behind General Fong on one of the animals and bashed him on the head with his club. The General fell to the ground, unconscious. Sokka looked to the surrounding soldiers. “Anyone got a problem with that?”

The soldiers shook their heads in unison. They bowed deeply toward Akira. “Do you still want an escort to Omashu?”

Akira shook his head grimly as Katara folded her arms across her chest. “I think we are all set, thank you.”

“But, we will take supplies,” Akira interjected, grimacing, “and medical attention.”

Katara reached for Akira’s crumpled hand, observing the damage. “I can take care of that, I just need water.”

The soldiers quickly got to work grabbing supplies. One soldier came back with a large vase of water, setting it before Katara. She lightly held Akira’s fingers and placed them in the water. It glowed blue as Katara’s waterbending skills took over. Akira felt something move inside his fingers, the pain quickly easing. Katara massaged Akira’s hand, feeling for any irregular bumps.

Sokka helped the soldiers saddle Appa and gather all the supplies. After a while, they were finally ready to leave. Akira mounted Appa and they soared away from the Earth Kingdom base, leaving General Fong behind. Katara sat close to Akira in the saddle, watching his movements. “How’s your hand doing so far?”

Akira flexed his fingers. “They’re still sore, but better sore than broken.”

Katara smiled grimly. “I can do a checkup healing when we reach Omashu.”

Akira grinned, nodding. He leaned back and laid right below Katara, looking up at her face. She rested her head on her hands, staring out into the dazzling sky and watching the clouds move across the heavens. They both could hear Sokka and Momo snoring in the back of the saddle and giggled to themselves.


End file.
